


Green Eyes

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Other, looking in his eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You haven't looked Brahms in the eyes once since he came out of the wall.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 166





	Green Eyes

Finding out about the real Brahms had been quite a shock. Not only were you terrified, but you couldn’t leave the house. The phone was always off the hook somewhere, so you couldn’t call for help, and he was always watching from somewhere, so you couldn’t escape without fearing that he could chase you down. 

When the grocery boy came by you chatted politely and kept your head down, straining with all your might to hear if Brahms was watching you from anywhere, if it was safe to ask for help. But you could never be sure, so you never asked for help.

Brahms didn’t seem to have any intention of hurting you, but the fear that had grown inside you after realizing that this man had been watching you for weeks was impossible to ignore. He had watched you in your most intimate moments, and he thought he was a child. He wanted the same treatment out of the wall as he got in it. 

When you went through the schedule, you would do as the rules stated, avoiding eye contact at all costs. You weren’t sure if that would help anything, but it made you feel a little better not having to look into his eyes. 

Brahms curled up beside you as you read out his poetry. His head rested on your shoulder as you read. On some level you were getting used to having him around, but the fear was still there. His breathing was soft, slightly amplified by his mask. If you didn’t know him so well you would have thought he had fallen asleep on you. 

Closing the book, you turned to Brahms. “I think it’s about lunchtime, Brahms. My voice is getting hoarse.”

Brahms nodded, sitting up slowly and stretching. You stood, making your way to the kitchen.

“(Y/N)?” Brahms said quietly.

You turned to him. “Yes?”

He shuffled closer, his hands folded behind his back. “Why won’t you look at me?”

“I’m looking at you right now.” You said simply. 

“No you’re not.” Brahms walked closer, slowly reaching out and grabbing your hand. You couldn’t hide the way you tensed when he touched you. Behind his mask, Brahms frowned, but he slowly dragged his thumb over your knuckles the way his mother used to do to him to calm him. “You’ve never looked at me.”

You pursed your lips together, looking just past him, hoping that would pass for you looking at him. “I am.”

Brahms squeezed your hand before letting it drop back to your side. “I wasn’t going to come out of the wall at all. I was going to be good. But my parents are gone, and I didn’t know what else to do.”

“I don’t know either.” You whispered. “I don’t know what to do about any of this.”

“Start by looking at me.” He said, his voice growing deeper. “Look at me.”

You bit the inside of your cheek, swallowing nervously as you steeled yourself. It shouldn’t have been so hard, but by god it was. You breathed out slowly, finally looking Brahms in the eyes for the first time. 

Emerald green stared back at you. Your breath hitched when you took in the beauty of the color in his eyes. One was bloodshot, but in a strange way that only made the green pop more.

Brahms blushed behind his mask as you stared into his eyes. This was what he wanted, but it suddenly felt altogether too intimate to have you look into his eyes for so long. He turned away, the first to break eye contact, scratching the back of his head nervously. 

“Well, lunch.” He said none-too eloquently.

You felt yourself smile. Maybe he wasn’t as dangerous as you feared. He was a victim of his parents, same as you. Maybe the two of you could figure out what to do together.

“Lunch.” You repeated, carefully reaching out and taking his hand. 

Brahms looked at you with wide eyes. You had never touched him first before. You gently squeezed his hand comfortingly.

“I think we should finally talk about what it is we’re doing here.” You said, leading him to the kitchen.

Brahms nodded and followed you obediently. He liked the idea of having a plan. Maybe you would know what to do, since Brahms didn’t have a clue anymore.


End file.
